This invention relates to a high voltage bushing insulator, and, more particularly, this invention relates to an adapter for an insulator for retaining a conductive rod within an internal cavity of the insulator.
The high voltage bushing typically comprises an insulator formed of an insulating material which encloses a conductive rod. The conductive rod provides the means for interconnecting two branches of a high voltage network. The conductive rod is positioned in a fixed relationship with respect to the insulator. The conductive rod is typically mated with an adapter which retains the conductive rod within the confines of the insulator in its axial, radial, and angular directions. The insulator is typically provided with a cavity for locating and retaining the adapter.
The adapter typically comprises an annular shaped device for positioning within the cavity, a spring for supplying tension for holding the annular device within the confines of the cavity, and two pins positioned into two drilled-out holes of the conductive rod to confine the movement of the adapter to the conductive rod. A high voltage bushing such as previously described having a cavity and an adapter comprised of the annular device, a spring and two pins is available from the Distribution Transformer Department of the General Electric Company, Hickory, N.C., as its standard pole type high voltage cover bushing. The adapter of the standard high voltage cover bushing has fabrication disadvantages in that it requires a three parts arrangement and also has a disadvantage in that the three piece arrangement must be manipulated during initial assembly and field replacement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece adapter means for retaining the conductive rod within the high voltage bushing insulator which is easily assembled and disassembled to accommodate initial fabrication and field replacement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter means that is easily assembled onto the conductive rod.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the invention.